<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss And Make Up - Home by Vashti93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965381">Kiss And Make Up - Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93'>Vashti93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Tim find themselves in a Parisian hotel, contemplating their relationship.  While Tim works, Raven tries to tell Tim how she really feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss And Make Up - Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  I own no one or nothing in the DCU.</p><p>This is part of a bigger story I am working on.  I was so happy with the way this part turned out, I decided to post it.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven leaned against the bathroom’s door frame in deep thought while watching Tim work.  The balcony doors were open, and the lights from the Eiffel Tower made for a picturesque scene.  She stood a good 20 feet from Tim – their adjoined room door was open, allowing her to see him hunched over a desk as he did some last-minute number crunching for Bruce.  Raven allowed her eyes to wander over his body, starting with his toes.  He was wearing loose pajama pants, a wife-beater, his hair was damp and hanging in front of his bright blue eyes.  She looked down at herself.  An extra-large hockey jersey hung on her frame – damp hair that fell past her breast.  Not really sexy, but this moment wasn’t meant to be sexy.  She quietly walked barefoot across her room and leaned against the open door to Tim’s.  “Tim,” Raven called out shyly, quietly.</p><p>         “Yeah,” Tim said as he slowly looked away from his work.  His blue eyes rested on her figure, and Raven felt her knees weaken.  Good thing she was leaning against the door.  “About earlier today,” she began.</p><p>         “Raven, it’s okay.  I was-“</p><p>         “No, let me,” she interrupted him, not moving closer to him.  “I rehearsed what to say…so…let me say it.”  Tim gave her an endearing smile and nodded his head for her to continue.  Raven took a deep breath before she began.  “When I was 5, I was able to call Azarath home.” Tim turned his entire body towards her, giving her all of his attention.  “But then my father destroyed that home and took me to his dimension.  And for the next 9 years, his hellish land was my home.”  Tim nodded slightly.  He knew all of this, but he didn’t interrupt.  “I came to Earth, and home became wherever I could find shelter.  Sometimes it was under a tunnel; sometimes it was in an aquarium I teleported into after closing.  And for a year, those places were my home.  Then I met you guys, and it scared me at first.  But eventually I saw the Tower as my home, and the Titans became my family.  But now I’m almost 20, and I’ve had to redefine what home is.”  Raven looked Tim straight in the eyes.  “Somewhere along this crazy journey, you became home to me.  If – if you aren’t going back to the Titans, then I’m not going back.  I want to be wherever you are.  I don’t know if that makes me clingy or a stalker, but that’s why I reacted so strongly to your suggestion today.” Tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.  She didn’t want to lose Tim.  She’d lost so much already, she was desperate at this point.  “I just want to be with you, because you’re my home,” she finished quietly.  Tim sat in his chair, motionless, watching her.  Raven shifted from foot to foot under his intense stare.  After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she whispered, “I’ll go now.”  Before she could move, Tim stood to his feet and walked briskly to her.  Raven briefly panicked wondering if she said something wrong, but her anxiety subsided as soon as Tim’s mouth came crashing down on hers, causing her breath to hitch.  Tim’s hands were on her neck and in her hair as his lips devoured hers.  She could barely keep up with his intensity; but she loved it.  He pressed his hard body against her soft one as he backed her into the wall even further.  “Tim,” she breathed out.  Before she could blink, she was on her back on his bed, with him hovering over her.  He pulled his shirt off before covering her mouth with his again, pressing his body into hers.  Raven didn’t know what to do with herself as he began kissing down her neck as one hand slowly crept down her front, reaching the bottom of the jersey.  He swiftly pulled it off of her, leaving her in only her underpants.  Raven began to cover herself with her arms, but Tim gently grabbed her hands, stopping her.  He intertwined their fingers as he brought her hands above her head and began leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck and jaw before connecting with her lips once more.  This time, his tongue plunged into her mouth and began tangling with hers.  Raven released a moan as her body arched off the bed.  A rumble from Tim’s chest told her she was not the only one being affected.  She wanted to touch him, but Tim had a gentle grip on her hands.  He slowly released them as he continued swallowing Raven’s moans.  One hand traced down her body, removing her underpants before he removed his pajama bottoms.  They were both completely nude.  Raven then felt his hand slowly trace up her thigh before coming to a stop at a place that had her gasping.  Tim sucked on her neck as Raven threw her head back, gasping and moaning Tim’s name as fingers continued to pleasure her in a way she did not think was possible.  All too soon, he removed his hand and somehow wrapped her leg around his hips.  Theoretically, Raven knew what was coming.  Physically, she was not expecting the sharp pain that followed.  She read about it hurting the first time, but she was expecting a small pinch, not this. She arched again as he broke through, breathing as heavy as she was.  Once she began to relax, he began to move slowly.  His mouth returned to hers as he sucked on her lower lip, biting here and there.  Raven thrust her fingers into Tim’s hair as an unexplainable tingling, pressure began to rise in her chest.  Her moans grew louder; his did, too.  She began repeating his name like a mantra.  Soon, what felt like a chord being tightened within her snapped, releasing all sorts of sensations she didn’t know one could experience.  She yelled Tim’s name (much to her embarrassment) as his thrusts became faster and slightly more erratic before he stopped but not before groaning her name almost as loud as she.  He collapsed beside her, his chest heaving as much as hers was.  Once their breathing had calmed, Tim tilted her head up to his and pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips.  “So…I didn’t say anything wrong?” Raven asked as she began catching her breath.  Tim’s head fell to the crease between her neck and shoulder as he tried to stifle his laugh. “You didn’t say anything wrong,” he laughed as he kissed her shoulder.  “You were perfect,” he reassured her.  “You want to get under the covers now?” he asked.</p><p>         “Yes,” Raven said immediately.  Just because she had sex with him did not mean that she was comfortable laying in front of him in the nude.  She and Tim crawled underneath the covers after Tim pulled his pajama pants on and handed her back her jersey.  Raven then nestled into Tim as he stroked her hair.  Her eyes soon fell onto the papers on the desk.  “I didn’t mean to distract you from your work,” she said.</p><p>         “I’ve checked the numbers 5 times.  And besides, you’re way more interesting.  Feel free to interrupt me anytime.”  They lay in a comfortable silence before Raven sat up abruptly.  “Raven?” Tim said worriedly.</p><p>         “I lost my virginity in Paris!” she exclaimed.  “I’m such a cliché.” She fell back against the mattress, covering her face with her hands as she moaned.  Tim didn’t even try to hide his laughter this time.  “Best. Pillow talk.  Ever,” he gasped in between laughs.  Raven burrowed under the covers in embarrassment.  Once Tim stopped laughing, and once Raven stopped being embarrassed, they basked in a comfortable silence as Raven traced patterns on Tim’s bare chest with her fingers.  Tim watched her as he continued stroking her hair.  His mind mulled over the speech she gave.  That had to have been the best love confession he’d ever heard…and Raven hadn’t even said the word ‘love.’  How could he have wondered all this time if Raven loved him?  It was in her actions.  It had always been in her actions.  She never <em>told</em> people she liked them; she <em>showed</em> people she liked them.  He shouldn’t have questioned their relationship; he shouldn’t have questioned her.  He placed a kiss on the top of her head.  His heart had soared when she said he was her home.  He was so happy – how could he not show her how he felt in that moment?  Any other reaction would have been an insult to her confession.  “I can sense you thinking,” Raven spoke.</p><p>         “Yeah,” Tim breathed, “there has to be at least five ring shops in this general area, right?”</p><p>         “I guess, but I don’t really know,” Raven said as Tim lifted her hand off of his chest and began playing with her fingers.  “Why do you need to find a ring shop?”</p><p>         “You never know,” he began kissing her fingers gently.  “You never know when you might need a ring.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>